Never Mind the Buzzcocks
Never Mind the Buzzcocks (also known as Buzzcocks or often abbreviated to NMTB) is a comedy panel television show, it first aired in 1996 and has currently broadcast tewnty-three series. The panel consists of a host, with two teams of three (One captain an two guests). History The show has been running since 1996. From its inception until December 2005, it was presented by Mark Lamarr (who also produced the show, from 2004 through to his departure). Other guest hosts include Huey Morgan, Jeremy Clarkson, and Ricky Wilson. Simon Amstell started hosting in October 2006. Regular team captains include Phill Jupitus, Sean Hughes (until May 2002), Bill Bailey (September 2002 – February 2008), and also the guest captains (October 2008 – January 2009). Bill Bailey had appeared as a guest in series 4 on Phill Jupitus's team and series 5 on Sean Hughes's team. Phill Jupitus is the only performer to have appeared in every episode of NMTB since its inception. At the end of 2005, it was announced that Mark Lamarr was to take a break from the show after 150 episodes, to concentrate on other projects. The series that aired in spring 2006 was hosted by guest presenters, before being permanently handed over to Amstell, who had appeared twice as a panellist (series 13, episode 8 and Series 16, Episode 11), and once as a guest presenter (series 18, episode 2). The first time Amstell appeared as a panellist under Lamarr's tenure, Lamarr jokingly accused him of "stealing his act". Following series 20 (Amstell's second as regular host), a highlights show was broadcast, presented by Alan Yentob as a parody of his own arts series Imagine. The highlights programme was sub-titled Imagine...A Mildly Amusing Panel Show. Series 20 of Never Mind the Buzzcocks concluded on 7 March 2007. The show began its 21st series on 15 November 2007 with Simon Amstell as host and Phill Jupitus and Bill Bailey as team captains, although Noel Fielding temporarily replaced Bill Bailey for three episodes of series 21. Series 21 concluded on 14 February 2008. As of January 2008, classic episodes are airing on VH1 and TMF, and episodes from more recent years are shown on Dave. On 18 September 2008 the BBC announced that Bill Bailey would be leaving the series to concentrate on other commitments after 11 series on the show. While Simon Amstell and Phill Jupitus returned for the show's 22nd series, Bailey was replaced by a series of guest captains. On 25 April 2009, host Simon Amstell announced via his internet mailing list that he will not be hosting another series of Never Mind the Buzzcocks because of his desire to concentrate on his live tours and performances instead. The latest series saw Noel Fielding as a new permanent captain and guest host used for a second series. News *No news at the moment. Episodes So far twenty-three series and 215 episodes have been broadcast, also there has been one episode that has had its broadcast suspended as it features Russell Brand as a team captain and the BBC pulled all of Brand's programmes due to the prank calls he and Jonathan Ross made to Andrew Sachs. The Panel The have been two regular and eighteen guest presenters of the programme. As for team captains there has been one regular for team 1 and three regulars for team 2, in addition to the three regulars there have also been 12 guest team captains for team 2, including Russell Brand. Rounds Four rounds are played in an episode of Never Mind the Buzzcocks. There is a range of opening rounds. The second round has always been the Intros Round. The third round, for most of the episodes, has been the Identity Parade, but occasionally a different round involving a line up has been played. The final round has always been Next Lines. External links *[http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/b006v0dz Never Mind the Buzzcocks] at *[http://www.talkbackthames.tv/?s=programmes&b=14&bc=25&abc=72 Never Mind the Buzzcocks] at *[http://www.tv.com/never-mind-the-buzzcocks/show/7702/summary.html Never Mind the Buzzcocks] at *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0115286/ Never Mind the Buzzcocks] at the *[http://www.comedy.co.uk/guide/tv/never_mind_the_buzzcocks/ Never Mind the Buzzcocks] at the *[http://www.ukgameshows.com/ukgs/Never_Mind_the_Buzzcocks Never Mind the Buzzcocks] at